Of Apologies and Insecurities
by blackbirdwings28
Summary: Finn finally apologizes to Blaine after Kurt snaps at him. A one-shot that came to me in the shower haha.


**Author's Note: So this idea popped into my mind today and I decided to write it down before I forgot. I'm still working on 'Something Ordinary'! Chapter 6 fill be up sometime next week, I hope. **

**Don't take my word up for it, though, since I'm still in exams and things are a bit busy right now. But anyways, hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: One day, I'll own Glee. But today is not that day. **

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at McKinley and the Glee kids were arriving for rehearsal. When Finn entered the choir room, he saw Kurt and Blaine talking quietly and he rolled his eyes. He seemed to get annoyed whenever he saw the former Warbler. He walked towards Rachel and sat down, placing his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.<p>

Mr. Schue entered after a few minutes and told them they'd be discussing possible songs to use at Sectionals. Everyone got excited and started talking and laughing at each other's proposals. Blaine suddenly spoke up.

"Why don't we pick an artist and make a medley like the one you guys did two years ago?"

Rachel's face lit up and she said, excitedly.

"I love the idea! We could make a Katy Perry medley since I've already sang 'Firework' and Blaine has also covered her songs."

"Yeah, totally! We could use 'Last Friday Night' if you guys want." The rest of the Glee club nodded in agreement. They all liked Blaine, he was nice and charming but humble at the same time. They decided he was what they needed to win at Sectionals. Finn, however, was not pleased.

"Great and Blaine gets the solo, _again_." Kurt shot a glare in his direction but he didn't notice. He was looking straight at Blaine as he continued.

"I know you used to get _every_ solo at Dalton, but things work differently here." Blaine just stood there, his eyes sad and a slight frown on his face. No one spoke, it was uncomfortable and there wasn't anything to say without making the situation worse. Rachel just shook her head disapprovingly and pursed her lips.

"Shut up."

Everyone turned to look at Kurt, whose tone was death serious and even threatening. He was staring at Finn and he had teary eyes. Finn turned around and was surprised at the face his brother was making.

"You are a jerk, Finn Hudson! Who gave you the right to insult and hurt my boyfriend every time he speaks? Why can't you just accept him and make him feel welcomed?" Kurt's voice kept rising until he was practically yelling at Finn. "Why can you accept Rory and protect him and still bitch about everything Blaine does? Your girlfriend is my freaking best friend! I never make her feel the way you've been making Blaine! God!" Kurt was crying at this point. He got up from his seat and was on his way out when Blaine rushed to his side and placed an arm delicately around his shoulders. Finn was surprised to see that Kurt didn't pull away from the gesture.

"Mr. Schue, uh, I'm so sorry. We'll be back in a moment," said Blaine as he accompanied Kurt outside the choir room. Mr. Schue nodded and gave them an understanding smile.

Once they were gone, everyone remained silent until Rachel got up and smacked Finn's arm.

"I can't believe you did that! What's wrong with you?" The rest of them were giving him disapproving looks. Tina and Mike were staring at the door where the couple had just disappeared. Quinn was giving Finn a death glare and Puck was shaking his head. Even Rory seemed upset about the sudden outburst and was staring at the floor in discomfort. Finn started to realize his mistake.

He got up too and left the choir room, looking for his brother and his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived at the stairs where, several weeks ago, Kurt had surprised his boyfriend with a beautiful bouquet of red and yellow flowers. It had sort of become their spot, considering that was the place where they had confronted Karofsky a few days after they had met.<p>

Kurt sat on the stairs and was still crying. Blaine didn't know what to do at first but opted for sitting next to him. Once again, he placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder and when he did it, Kurt shifted closer to him, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They remained like that until Kurt's crying stopped and when Blaine thought it was safe, he spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt gave a small laugh.

"I should be the one asking you that. Finn was so horrible." He sniffed and raised his head in order to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm used to it by now" He smiled, trying to make Kurt see it wasn't a big deal, but Kurt's pained expression didn't change.

"I don't want you to get used to things like that." And once again, tears came to his eyes and started streaming down his face. He tried to stop but to no avail. Blaine got up and kneeled in front of him. He took Kurt's face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

Finn came up some stairs and saw through the structure that Kurt and Blaine were in the next set of stairs, with Blaine kneeling in front of Kurt. He saw Kurt was crying, Blaine talking gently to him and wiping his tears away. Finn now felt terrible for his actions and debated on whether or not to interrupt them to apologize. He heard them talk some more and decided not to stop the conversation.

"Why are you so upset, Kurt? What are you not telling me?"

"I-I just… I want you to feel comfortable here. I want you to be _happy_ here and my stupid brother is ruining that!" He groaned in frustration and Finn flinched from his position at the last comment.

"But, babe, I _am _happy here. I'm with you and that's enough for me." Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt.

"It's not enough for me! You are just so wonderful and you gave so much for me! You left Dalton and all of your friends to be here with me! You were so loved there and I want you to feel the same here. And I'm sc-" He paused and bit his lip. He didn't want to vent out his insecurities to his boyfriend but Blaine caught on.

"What? Tell me, Kurt. I won't know how to make you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Kurt looked at him and gave out a loud sigh.

"You'll think it's stupid. But I'm just… I'm scared, okay? I'm scared that Finn or whoever is going to keep pestering you and pushing you away and you'll just decide one day that you've had enough. You'll go back to Dalton, where everyone loves you and admires you like you deserve. Because you _deserve _it, Blaine. A-and then…" He pursed his lips as he attempted to stop the tears that seemed to have taken over his face. He felt so stupid for not being able to stop but Blaine kept wiping them away as gently as he could.

"And then… what?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt took a deep breath and continued. "And then… that Sebastian character will be there and he'll just be charming and flirty and interesting and he'll steal you away. You'll be gone and I…" Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine's and his gaze was filled with emotion as he added. "I can't lose _you."_

When Finn heard that last part, his heart broke. He had really screwed up. He hadn't even thought for an instant of what his actions could provoke. He could not bear to think of Kurt losing Blaine and was devastated to see that _he _could be the reason Kurt lost the person he loved.

Blaine, however, disagreed with both of the boys thoughts. His eyes softened and he took Kurt's face in his hands, caressing him lightly.

"Kurt, you'll _never_ lose me, you hear me? Never. I love you. Yes, I'll admit that I miss my friends. The transfer hasn't been easy and Finn being out to get me hasn't really helped. But like I said when I transferred, I did this for _me. _I meant it when I said it, I can't stand to be apart from you. But there was another reason."

Kurt frowned at that and it was Blaine's turn to take a deep breath.

"I needed to get out of Dalton because I was beginning to forget about the real world. Dalton was my safe place, where I could be who I am without fear of the consequences. But that's not how the real world works. I just needed to remind myself of that."

Kurt thought about what Blaine had just said and understood him perfectly. He felt better now that he knew that he wasn't the only reason for Blaine's transfer. It made him feel safer, like his fears could not come true as easily as he thought.

"And as far as Sebastian goes? We've been through this, Kurt. Yes, he's handsome and flirty. But you know what? He's not _you. _ And what I want is _you, _Kurt Hummel. No one else." Kurt smiled at that and moved towards Blaine, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. When they parted they laughed and Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

As they got up and left the staircase, Finn realized he had make things right.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn searched the halls for Blaine and during a free period, he found him taking out some things from his locker. He approached him and when Blaine noticed, he rolled his eyes.<p>

"I haven't done anything yet, Finn."

"I know. Look, dude, I came to apologize." Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, I was being an ass. I was jealous of you and acted lamely. I'm sorry," he said as he scratched his head. Blaine looked pleasantly surprised and he answered.

"Thank you, Finn. But… why were _you _jealous of _me_?"

"Because! You are just so good at everything and everyone likes you. You were the star of the Warblers and you come here and you just steal the show. I work so hard and I'm always proving myself to the rest. I am constantly trying to prove that I'm a good quarterback, that I'm a good singer, that I'm a good boyfriend. And you just… do everything perfectly."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably and arranged the bag on his shoulder.

"Finn, I-I… I have to work hard too, you know? And I'm not trying to replace you. You are still the leader of this Glee club and you're good at it. I'm just… I-I'm trying to fit in."

Both boys stared at the floor awkwardly as silence came over them. Finn was the first to speak.

"So… you wanna come over and watch the football match with me?" Blaine smiled and nodded as they walked to their respective classes. They kept talking along the way, laughing as Finn patted Blaine's shoulder and thus, ending their rivalry.

Kurt watched the exchange from afar with a satisfied smile on his face. He'd need to remember to thank Finn for the apology later that night, during one of their lady talks with hot milk.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? (:<strong>


End file.
